Guzzlord
Guzzlord is one of the Ultra Beasts, mysterious Pokemon summoned through Ultra Wormholes over Alola in Pokemon Sun and Moon. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Guzzlord vs Dark Pit (Completed) * Guzzlord vs. Deviljho * Kirby vs Guzzlord (Abandoned) * Guzzlord VS Upchuck Battles Royale * Ultra Beast Battle Royale Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 1 * Losses: 0 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Android 21 (Dragonball) * Bakasura (SMITE) * Delirium (The Binding of Isaac: Afterbirth †) * Gluttony (FMA) * Gon (Gon) * King Dedede (Kirby) * Kog'Maw (LoL) * Orga (Godzilla) * Pac-Man (Pac-Man) * Wario (Super Mario Bros.) * Yoshi (Super Mario Bros.) History Guzzlord was one of the Ultra Beasts unleashed by Lusamine when she opened a portal to an alternate dimension known as the Ultra Space. According to reports, this Pokémon has gobbled up mountains and swallowed buildings whole and will eat absolutely anything else it can reach, including the very land and sea. Although it constantly eats, its droppings have never been found. It is speculated that the entirety of the matter it consumes is converted into energy, with no waste products left over. Feats * Because of its extradimensional origins, all regular Pokeballs struggle to catch Guzzlord, exceptions being the Master Ball and Beast Balls, which were made to catch the Ultra Beasts. *Devoured buildings, oceans and mountains. *Nearly defeated Tapu Fini despite being at a major type disadvantage. *Has a massive appetite, able to devour almost anything it can grab. *Is immune to mind control and telekinetic attacks, psychic powers. *Easily defeated the Kahuna of Poni Island, Hapu. Powers and Abilities: * Dragon and Dark Type: ** Allows Guzzlord to resist Ghost, Water, Fire, Grass, Electric Type attacks. ** Completely immune to Psychic type attacks, rending them useless against it. ** However, is weak to Fighting, Ice, Bug, Dragon, and Fairy Type attacks. * Critical Hit: ** Occurs randomly; has a very small chance of occuring. ** Boosts the power of whatever move Guzzlord used to deal damage. * Beast Boost: ** Guzzlord's signature ability. ** Whenever Guzzlord defeats an enemy in battle, it will sharply raise its Attack stat. * Aura: ** Stated to be energy Guzzlord attained from traveling through the Ultra Wormholes. ** When flared to life, boosts Guzzlord's Attack Stat. * Appetite: ** Known as the Junkivore Pokemon. ** Has a massive appetite, and according to reports, can eat anything in its path. ** Reported to have devoured entire buildings and mountains. ** Has also been reported to have devoured the very land and sea. ** Guzzlord's excrement has never been found. ** Speculated to convert whatever it consumed completely into energy with no unused parts. Moveset: * Belch: ** A Poison Type Move. ** Guzzlord lets out a loud belch at the target to inflict damage. ** However, Guzzlord must consume a Berry in order to use this move. * Wide Guard: ** A Rock Type Move. ** Protects Guzzlord and any allies from wide-ranged attacks like Surf or Earthquake for five turns in battle. * Stockpile: ** A Normal Type Move. ** Guzzlord charged up power, which will raise its Defense and Special Defense stats. ** This move can be used up to three times. ** Guzzlord can then use Swallow afterwards to regain any lost health. * Swallow: ** A Normal Type move. ** Guzzlord absorbs the energy built up by Stockpile to recover lost health in battle. ** The more times Guzzlord used Stockpile, the more health is restored. ** Cannot be used if Guzzlord has not used Stockpile prior. * Dragon Rage: ** Guzzlord attacks the target with a shockwave of pure rage. ** Regardless of type resistances, this move will always deal 40 damage to the target. * Bite: ** Guzzlord, obviously, bites the target with its sharp fangs. ** Has a small chance of causing the target to flinch. * Stomp: ** Guzzlord, obviously, stomps on the target with its enormous feet. ** Much like Bite, has a small chance of causing the hit target to flinch. * Brutal Swing: ** Guzzlord swings its body around viciously, dealing damage to any enemy in range. ** In Tag/Triple battles, this will also harm allies. * Steamroller: ** Guzzlord crushes the target by rolling over them with its curled up body. ** Like Bite and Stomp, this has a small chance of causing the target to flinch. * Dragon Tail: ** Guzzlord strikes the target with its tail in order to deal damage. ** Targets hit in Trainer battles will be sent out of battle and bring in a different Pokemon to replace them. ** In Wild Pokemon battles, this ends the battle. * Iron Tail: ** Guzzlord slams the target with a steel-hard tail. ** This has a small chance of lowering the target's Defense stat. * Stomping Tantrum: ** Driven by frustration, Guzzlord will attack the opponent, presumaby by stomping them. ** If Guzzlord's prior move failed, the base power of this move is doubled to 150. * Crunch: ** Guzzlord, obviously, crunches the target with its sharp fangs. ** Has a chance of lowering the target's Defense stat. * Hammer Arm: ** Guzzlord swings and smashed the target with a large, heavy fist to deal damage. ** However, this move reduces Guzzlord's already low Speed stat. * Thrash: ** Guzzlord trashes around in a rampage to deal damage to the target for 2-3 turns. ** However, after these turns are done, Guzzlord will become confused. * Gastro Acid: ** A Poison Type Move. ** Guzzlord hurls its stomach acids over the target. ** This eliminates the target's Ability, making it useless in any scenario. * Heavy Slam: ** Guzzlord slams into the target with its large and heavy body. ** The power of this move is dependent on the weight of the user. ** Given how Guzzlord weighs nearly a ton, this move is definitely powerful. * Wring Out: ** Guzzlord powerfully wrings the target with its arms. ** The power of this move is dependent on how much HP the target has. ** The more the target has, the more damage the attack does. * Dragon Rush: ** Guzzlord rushes and tackles into the target with overwhelming menace. ** Like Bite, Stomp and Steamroller, this may also cause the target to flinch. Weaknesses *Due to Dragon/Dark Typing, Guzzlord is weak to Dragon, Ice, Fighting, Bug, and Fairy Type attacks. **Is also doubly weak against Fairy Type attacks. *Some of Guzzlord's more powerful moves come with drawbacks that can leave it serious hindered in a fight. **Hammer Arm further decreases its already low Speed stat. **Thrash leaves Guzzlord confused, and will run the risk of hurting itself while confused. **While not a drawback/negative effect, Belch requires Guzzlord to have consumed a Berry in order to use. *Beast Boost only takes effect after defeating an enemy in battle. *At this current point in time, has not displayed many feats outside of reports given in-game. **This is likely to change as time goes on, as Guzzlord may gain more feats with the release of Pokemon Ultra Sun and Moon, and possibly an appearance in the Sun and Moon anime. Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Aliens Category:Alola Pokémon Category:Animal Combatants Category:Completed Profile Category:Dark-Type Pokemon Category:Darkness Users Category:Dragon Category:Dragon-Type Pokemon Category:Monster Category:Pokemon characters Category:Villains Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Ultra Beasts